Nowadays, beauty becomes a pursuit, beautiful hair can better show personal beauty, then hairdressing apparatuses are indispensable, which generally include hair straighteners and hair curlers, wherein the hair straightener is also named as an electric clamping plate or a clamping plate informally and used for straightening hair as its name implies, and fulfills the purpose of straightening hair by heating a metal ceramics heater (MCH) or a positive temperature coefficient thermistor (PTC) or a heating wire thereof with current and conducting heat to aluminum plates or ceramic plates to emit heat.
At present, the aluminum plate surfaces of the existing hair straighteners mostly adopt an oil injection or electroplating process. However, when the two processes are used, hair cannot be well protected to be softer, hair is easy to clamp, and water on the surface is easy to vaporize when wet hair is straightened, so that the use requirements of people cannot be met.